


Happily Ever After

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel loves Disneyland, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel's biggest dream was to stand in front of The Castle at Disneyland and get a picture of him and his boyfriend Dean kissing.  it was finally happening but Dean had an even bigger surprise in store.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my best friend Bridget who I based Castiel off of for this fic. The events followed our own trip back in October of 2017. While we were about to get our Castle picture taken, there was a couple a head of us who got engaged and it was the cutest freaking thing ever. Oh and BTW, I totally own rainbow Minnie mouse ears that Mickey highly approved of.

* * *

 

Castiel bounced on his toes, the lines growing longer and longer behind them as the gates were about to open.  He’d been here already this year but this trip was even more special because one, it was Halloween and two his boyfriend finally decided to come with him this time!  Dean would always grumble and tell him to go with his friends.

 

_That Disneyland was only for kids._

 

So not true.  Not even close!  Disney was the place adults could go to be kids again!  He didn't know what changed but he didn’t care. Dean was with him for the next four days and he was beyond excited.

 

“Which ride do you want me to try to book for the fast pass first?” Castiel asked, tugging on the bottom of Dean’s shirt.

 

“Uh,” Dean said, biting nervously at his lip. He would do almost anything for Cas, including jumping out of his comfort zone to come with him in the first place, but he swallowed thickly at all the rides that went up and up and even further up. “Whatever you like is good with me.”

 

Castiel eyed his boyfriend, noticing almost immediately the nervous tick in his eyebrow, “Well, I know we won’t be doing Tower of Terror.  Maybe just see the inside since they changed it to Guardians of the Galaxy?” Castiel hummed looking through his phone. He had the app up and running, just waiting for the fast pass bookings to begin.  Ever since they upgraded it, he’d been hearing nothing but wonderful things. It cost a bit extra but to avoid one line just to escape another? Yeah, fifteen dollars a day didn’t sound so bad. Which included the pictures too!

 

One of his dreams was to have a picture in front of the castle, sharing a kiss with the love of his life.  He even had special made rainbow Mickey ears for the occasion. Castiel bounced on his toes again and laughed when Dean tried to settle him with his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Settle down,” Dean teased. He would joke with Cas but honestly, seeing him like this, was mesmerizing. He was anxious and excited, anticipating every detail and planning every minute possible. He was worse? Better? Than a kid at Christmas.

 

Well, except for one moment...Dean had that one planned to a tee.

 

“I caaaaaan’t, you’re finally here with me and I finally get to drag you to all my favorite rides and shows!  And it’s Halloween! The parade alooooone,” Castiel was grinning like a loon and he knew it. Dean just smiled back fondly and this was why Castiel loved him so much.  Had since their freshman year in highschool and all the way through their college years. Dean accepted him. All of his faults, craziness and absolute nerd fests. In their new house they had gotten together Dean had even let him have a room to himself.  It was his office but the entire thing was filled with years of Disneyland memorabilia. One wall devoted to his Pop Doll collection. And Dean didn’t bitch about it once. He teased him like no other but it was out of love. Always love.

 

“I know, I know, but you get too excited and your head will pop off and you’ll have to spend the rest of the weekend in the ER, wouldn’t want that,” Dean grinned, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He wasn’t usually affectionate in public but there was just something so innocent and wonderful about Cas, before he even stepped inside the place. Just an energy, a lightness that was contagious.

 

“I’d drag myself through it,” Castiel giggled, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean’s middle.  Just another magical thing about Disney, there were no disgusted looks thrown their way. If people had comments, they were kept to themselves.  

 

Finally they announced the opening of the gates and Castiel took Dean’s hand, keeping him close as they inched through the line.  They got their passes and got their pictures taken to be attached to their cards. And then they were in through the gates. Castiel took in a deep breath and bit his lip, “On second thought, we’re getting churros first!” he laughed pulling Dean down Main Street towards Central Plaza where he knew one of the many churro carts were.

 

‘Hey, you know me and fried foo-,” Dean’s words cut off there when he realized, Cas was doing this for him, was doing it to relax him. There was always a low key hum of appreciation and love for Cas, whether he was at his side or halfway across the country, Dean couldn’t ever remember a time he didn’t feel it. “You’re somethin’ else, you know that? I’m not going to turn down the churros or anything, but from this moment on, I want your focus to be on you, and how you have fun. I’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel blushed, a little shrug lifting his shoulder as he paid for two churros, “Would you believe me if I said I really wanted one?” he grinned handing one over and sitting down on one of the benches, “You know I would never stop making sure you’re happy too though,” he said with a challenging look.

 

“I do believe that, and I know, I know Cas, but you gotta realize that this right here, you and me, you being happy, that’s all it takes. I don’t need anything else,” he admitted, trying to talk quietly between them. He wasn’t shy about his feelings for Cas, not between them at least, but Dean also wasn’t one to make heartfelt confessions.

 

Maybe for this one weekend though, that could change.

 

“Okay, I’m just thrilled you’re here with me,” he said leaning in for a sugary kiss.  Dean hesitated for only a second before their lips were touching and Castiel pulled back with a hum, “Okay, now hurry up and eat while I book our fast passes,” he said wiggling around on the bench.

 

* * *

  


The first day was spent running from one park to another, riding anything and everything they could get their passes to connect to.  That night though was the Halloween Villain parade. Castiel could barely sit still when the music exploded through the street. He got to see every one of his favorites, including Ursula who spun around theatrically.  From beginning to end it was perfect and the kiss Dean gave him at the end made everything that much more special.

 

The second day they were allowed to enter the park an hour before it opened.  There were only about a hundred people with the early access pass and Castiel used it to his advantage getting all his photo ops in with Dean.

 

“Okay, that leaves just the Castle left,” Castiel said with a deep sigh, “I’m saving that for sunset,” he said answering Dean’s silent question.  His boyfriend looked exhausted but he was being such a trooper keeping up with him.

 

“Do you wanna go on Indiana Jones again?  You seemed to really like that one,” Castiel asked biting his lip, “And before you say anything I love all the rides and will want to ride every one of them over and over again,” he laughed.

 

“Nah, can we maybe just take in a show or something? I thought I saw something about a Beauty and The Beast thing today…?” Dean asked, trying to act as if he didn’t care either way. It wasn’t _that_ much of a stretch, he only wanted to make Cas happy, but the idea of getting off his feet appealed to him almost just as much.

 

Castiel felt his mouth drop open, heart thudding a bit in his chest.  That was one thing he didn’t think he’d get to see this trip and they were still playing his absolute favorite show this weekend, “You’d...really?”

 

“Yeah, it’d be nice to get off my feet and I know how you feel about that,” Dean waved his hand around a bit to encompass all the nerdiness that Cas felt toward that particular Disney movie. He tried to act nonchalant enough about it that his very smart boyfriend didn’t start to suspect anything. “So, figured two birds one stone, yknow?”

 

“Yes!  Oh my God I love you,” Castiel laughed, smiling so big it nearly hurt.  He pecked Dean’s cheek and quickly checked the times for the show, a thrill going through him when he saw one was going to start in about an hour.  They grabbed a quick early lunch and headed over to the Hyperion Theatre, getting seats more in the back so they wouldn’t be blocking any little ones.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Dean’s knee a bit.

 

Dean shrugged, trying to play off both his interest and his nerves, it was a tight balance but it helped that Cas was entirely engulfed in the experience and wasn’t paying as much attention as he normally would to Dean’s micro expressions, he called them. Basically whatever hoodoo he used to read him like a damn book. Dean was usually grateful for them, it meant not always having to say what was on his mind but now, when he was nervous and wanted nothing more than to appear at ease, he worried about how much he was giving away.

 

He wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Hopefully, it was.

 

Even though Castiel had seen this show numerous times, he fell in love with it all over again.  There was just something about Belle that spoke to him on so many levels. She was by far his favorite princess and if she were real, they’d totally be best friends.  Castiel glanced over at Dean and smirked, wondering if his boyfriend would someday cosplay Beast to his male version of Belle.

 

When the show was over he cheered and clapped with the rest of the audience and waited for the children to leave before taking up Dean’s hand again, “I love this show,” he sighed happily, looking around a bit before glancing at his phone for the fast pass, “Well, there’s one for Thunder Mountain again, Peter Pan or even Indiana Jones.  We should be able to hit maybe two more before we need to get in line for our pictures in front of the castle,” Castiel muttered.

 

“Whatever you want is good with me, just maybe stop and grab some water and a little snack, we can do dinner after all that other stuff if you want,” Dean said, he was a bit thirsty and hoped that it shadowed the nerves he felt growing in his stomach. He knew Cas loved him, had known it for years, maybe even before they became _Dean and Cas_ , inseparable besties turned boyfriends, as Charlie would say. She was always a bit ridiculous but Dean loved her and it always made Cas look like he was lit up from the inside, so he didn’t complain.

 

“Of course umm, there should be a popcorn stand or...ooh!  I know what will hit that sweet tooth of yours, c’mon,” he said, eagerly pulling Dean towards the cafe that sat right next to Winnie The Pooh where he knew the vast amount of Halloween themed treats were, “What do you want?” he asked pointing at the glass case.

 

“Oh, I- don’t know...man some of these look creepy as h-heck,” Dean winced, that probably wasn’t any better. Thankfully he hadn’t said it too loud and there weren’t a ton of kids close enough to hear. “Those caramel and chocolate ones look good though.”

 

Castiel grinned, “I’ll take one chocolate covered apple, the mickey one with the halloween sprinkles.  Yes that one and the Maleficent cake pop,” he said following the line towards the counter. He also got two bottles of water and then lead Dean back outside to eat their treats.  Off to the side he could see Tigger bouncing around during his photo ops and couldn’t help giggling.

 

“If I wouldn’t feel so silly I’d actually take a picture with him, he was my favorite,” Castiel said taking a bite out of one of the horns.

 

Once they had demolished the sweet apples, and he’d guzzled down the large bottle of water Cas got for him, Dean saw the line for photos clearing up.

 

“I gotta find somewhere to take a leak,” Dean said, it wasn’t actually a lie given he’d already had three giant containers full of some kind of beverage. He found a sign pointing toward the restrooms and made his way there, and back, as quickly as possible. Of course just before he got there, he “ran into” Tigger and looked up at that ridiculous orange head.

 

‘Poor Bastard,’ he thought to himself.

 

“Hey, look… I know you’re probably busy with the kids and stuff but my boyfriend’s over there and he wants a picture with you pretty bad but he’s afraid it’s going to make him look silly...would you mind?”

 

Tigger put his fist under his chin pretending to think about it before boisterously nodding and skipping over to where the young man had pointed.  The other young man with darker hair eyes lit up and a huge smile stretched his lips. He skipped around him before pulling him into a side hug.

 

“Oh my God...Dean!” Castiel laughed, cheeks flushing.  Dean and Tigger’s photographer quickly took pictures and Castiel felt incredibly childish for the tears brimming at how thoughtful his boyfriend was.

 

“Thank you!” he called out after Tigger once he’d gotten his photo op pass scanned by the photographer.  Then he turned and tackled Dean with a bear hug, “You are the best fucking boyfriend ever.”

 

“I like it when you’re happy,” Dean said, though he wouldn’t lie that it felt amazing to give him that, to create that moment for Cas. ‘The first of many,’ a small voice in his mind said.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go back through the Indy thing, it wasn’t too bad,” Dean said, dropping their trash into one of the recycle bins. He thought maybe if he distracted himself with a little bit of his first love, he wouldn’t freak out nearly as much as the time passed and it came closer and closer to time for their _moment_.

 

Castiel beamed as he nodded eagerly.  He got them over to the ride quickly, bobbing and weaving through people.  His phone ready and out, he got their fast passes scanned and they followed the line.  This was one of his favorite rides, even if it nearly gave him a whiplash every freaking time.  And it was much too short. Which was why he ended up riding it nearly a hundred times while he was here.  

 

Once they were done he reached into his side bag and pulled out the rainbow ears, giving Dean a shy smile, “What?  I want them in the picture,” he laughed before putting them on.

 

“No complaints here, sweetheart.” Dean said, hiding his nerves behind a teasing grin.

 

As they got closer to the castle, Dean’s anxious butterflies only seemed to grow. He reminded himself that they’d been promising one another forever for years, and not once had that love ever wavered. Sure, they’d argued, they’d fought some nasty fights, rare, but still real. But at the end of the day they both knew that there was no one they’d rather spend their time with, whether it was fighting or making up and that was a core part of what had kept them together so long.

 

 _He’s going to say yes_.

 

_It’s not a big deal, just a ring, just a promise like all the other promises._

 

Now, if he could only make himself believe that.

 

Just before they stepped into line, Dean pulled Cas in with an arm around his shoulder and smiled a little to himself. “Let’s go make your wish come true, sweetheart.”

 

Castiel grinned, bouncing on his toes a bit as they got in line.  He hoped that by the time they got up there the sunset would be just right.  Even if it wasn’t he’d still be so incredibly happy that he was here, with Dean and finally got his kiss in front of the castle picture.  

 

He wasn’t sure how to do it but he sent Cas on ahead a little, pretending to drop down and tie his shoe. Thankfully, his boyfriend took it, not wanting to hold the line up, or lose their place, Dean quickly asked the photographer if they could have two pictures, and then flashed the ring box, hoping people wouldn’t be too upset.

 

When he got a grin and a nod in return, Dean quickly made his way back to Cas.

 

Just like the rest of the trip, luck was in his favor and he damn near squealed as they got in place, “Will you dip me?” he asked with a little laugh, cheeks burning.

 

“Of course,” Dean grinned, doing exactly that. He followed Cas back just enough to get that soft, warm kiss to steady his nerves. As soon as they were both back on their feet, Dean felt himself smile, despite the raging emotion inside him as he lowered himself down on one knee.

 

“Dean what are-” Castiel’s voice and breath locked up so tightly in his chest he nearly choked on it.  His chest swelled and tears were already making their way down his cheeks as his brain quickly told him what exactly his boyfriend was doing, “Oh my God...Dean,” he gasped.

 

“Cas, I-I know I’m not the easiest guy to love sometimes. I drink too much, get stuck in my own head and forget about you too often, I-I don’t cherish you the way I should but, but if you could make me another promise, one to stick with me for the rest of our lives, I’ll do everything I can to get better, to _be_ better, to love you like you deserve…”

 

Dean let out a shaky breath. “What I mean is, Cas...Will you marry me?”

 

Castiel was full on crying by this point.  Of all things he could have prepared for, this was not one of them.  He knew someday they’d get married but for Dean to propose in front of the Disney castle was something out of his wildest dreams.  He was having a hard time breathing but he nodded as a crowd of people who had circled around them began cheering.

 

“Y-yes Dean, yes!” he finally managed to cry out and damn near tackled Dean, his ears promptly falling off but he didn’t care.

 

“I love you so much, sweetheart...I hope it wasn’t...too public? I just, I knew how you felt about this place and I thought-” Dean was silenced with a kiss and reassured that the wet tears on Cas’ face were full of warmth and happiness.

 

“This was perfect, you absolutely beautiful ridiculous man,” Castiel laughed, kissing all over Dean’s face.  They got back up to their feet, Castiel still a little shaky as Dean pushed the engagement ring onto his finger.  It took a moment and then he was crying all over again. Once again, there were no words of how utterly perfect Dean was.  Months ago he had told his boyfriend…. _fiance_...that Zales had come out with Disney themed rings and he’d been drooling over them ever since.  One of which was styled after Belle. A cluster of small diamonds framed by a row of them on either side with a rose underneath.  It was simple and utterly beautiful.

 

“Dean...I can’t believe....” Castiel was completely at a loss for words.  Everything in his dreams had just come true in a span of five minutes. His head was reeling with it.  The photographer asked for them to hold hands and she got a close up of the ring. He thanked her profusely as Dean gently lead him away so others could take their turn.

 

“You’ve made me so happy,” Castiel said swallowing around the permanent lump in his throat.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, Cas...I can’t remember a time when I didn’t want to make you happy,” Dean said, kissing his boyfr- _fiance’s_ forehead.

 

“Well, you certainly out did yourself here mister.  Major brownie points,” Castiel laughed, leaning into the affection before resting his head on Dean’s chest, “You do know where we have to get married now though...right?” he smirked.

 

“Anywhere you want, any time you want sweetheart,” Dean grinned back at the love of his life and felt everything inside him flutter just from the sight of his smile, of those adorable dimples pushing against his cheeks. “I don’t care how or when or even _where_ it happens, I just wanna be with you.”

 

“Even if its here?  I mean we’ll have to save... _alot_...but it’s been kind of a dream of mine that only you have been the star of,” Castiel admitted with a blush.  Even before they were finally together, the only person he ever saw himself marrying was Dean. And the only person he saw worthy of getting married to here at Disney.  If it was anyone else...nope.

 

“I love you so much Dean,” he said snuggling into his fiance as the sounds and scents of his favorite place in the world surrounded them.


End file.
